Darkest Angel
by pandas'n'kisses
Summary: The path of three rehab misfits cross and they begin to form an unusually tight bond. Then suspicions rise as strange unexplainable events begin happening. A sudden tradgedy leaves them wondering who can really trust. charecter death may be bumped up to M
1. Paradise

A/N: It's a little different from the way I usually write but... I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Platinum shines sharp on my wrist.<p>

It kisses the soft flesh of my skin.

_Teasing_

As if it know it is the key to my release.

It grins it's teeth gleaming.

For a moment I can see my reflection.

_Just for a moment._

Then silver floods my veins unlocking the door to paradise.

_My paradise._

A trail of paradise dances across my palm onto the floor.

I slump against the toilet once white now stained pink.

Crimson pulses running pretty pink patterns on the floor.

That probably won't ever come out.

I admire the scarlet gift I have left behind.

Then I die

_No_

I should have died

But I don't.

For know I will never know if there really is a light. Nor will I discover if heaven or hell truly exist.

Because I hear footsteps.

It all happened so fast.

The door creaks open.

My little sister sticks her head inside.

_She screams._

Poor Hanabi.

To little to understand.

Death isn't something to fear.

_It is freedom._

More footsteps.

Nanny rushes in.

She shrieks.

Her face is the color of puce.

Her eyes seem to protrude from her socket.

Or maybe it's just the loss of blood making me see things.

Her instincts kick in.

Grabbing a towel she stifles the doorway to my paradise.

_Then_

She asks the dumbest of questions.

_Why?_

If I had the strength I would have laughed.

She knew why.

_Everyone did._

Hanabi is still screaming.

Whatever little blood I have left forms a knot in my stomach.

_I feel guilty._

But not enough to make me regret it?

My scarlet trail lessens.

Nanny whispers to me.

_Everything is going to be okay._

I hate her for being right.

* * *

><p>AN: I got the inspiration for this story from the book Impulse by Ellen Hopkins. Please please please review.


	2. Escape

A/N: Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I stand.<p>

Swaying back and forth.

Teetering on the edge.

The wind caresses my cheeks.

The sky showers me with kisses.

The restless water below roars.

All together they urge.

_Just one more step._

_To end all the madness._

There is no need.

For encouragement.

In my dictionary

the word Hesitation

does not

exist.

Soon neither will I.

I lean forward.

_Closer to my escape._

There is no turning back.

I pray for my ancestors to grant me

the wing to soar.

_Just this once._

The earth beneath my feet

disappears.

I am falling.

No

_Flying_

Then death wraps me in her silky arms.

Welcoming me.

Claiming me as

_her own._

I wonder

_If_

mother

will do the same.

When I meet her and father

on the other side.

I am covered from

head to toe.

Death floods

my ear and my nose.

My lungs are on fire.

_Escape_

It's so close.

I can

almost

taste it.

_Sweet._

My brain is clouded.

Only one thing

is clear.

I am thinking.

Almost there

So close.

_To Escape._

It is within

my reach.

At the tip

of my

tongue.

Sugary-coated

luscious.

Then it is

gone.

It all happened

so fast.

My chest is thumped.

Like hands beating on a

_drum._

Or maybe it's my

heart.

Voices.

So many.

Saying.

_Breath._

I feel Deaths cold embrace

slip away.

_Unwillingly_

I take a breath of

_life._

It tastes

_bitter._

* * *

><p>AN: For those who have read Impulse I figured I'd make this guys suicide a little less violent than blowing a hole in his chest. Anyhow please please review.


	3. Not really a chapter

A/N: I just wanted to thank..

MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness

UchihaFanForever and I Eat Bishies

For reviewing my first chapter. The real chapter 3 will be on it's way soon.


	4. Haze

A/N: If you really read you might see a connection between the person from chapter 1 and 2.

* * *

><p>Faces.<p>

so many.

_Too many._

For my drug induced

brain to count.

One wriggles it's way

through my

high.

_Nanny_

A thousand needles

shoot through me.

_Realization_

I had

failed.

My

heart

still

beats.

Paradise coarses

through my

veins.

Unable

to

_escape._

Imprisoned

I should

cry.

I want to.

Instead

I

feel

_numb._

Cold,

even as I

open my eyes

and

see

_Nanny _

start to

cry.

Then

I see

it.

Swirling sequins of

my

paradise

decorate her

lower half.

Her capable hands

dipped in

scarlet.

They cover

her face.

Tears the color of

rubies

fall.

I knew she would

cry.

I just didn't

think

I'd be alive to see it.

I tell her.

_I'm sorry _

_about your_

_clothes._

She says

_Damn my clothes._

_Were gonna find_

_you_

_a _

_cure._

Doesn't she know

the only

cure

for people

like

me

is

death.

In the distance

I can hear voices.

Buzzing

like

flies.

_Jumped _

_off _

_bridge._

_Has been_

_stabilized._

_Might  
>survive.<em>

In some

far

corner

of my

mind.

I wonder.

If that person

is the

same

as

me.

Did

they wake

up

and

weep

at the

realization

of

failure.

Or

Do they feel

as

frozen

as

I do?

I wonder

and wonder.

Until Nanny

says the

word

Rehabilitation.

_Don't worry honey_

_it will _

_be _

_great._

Her definition of

great is

getting

better.

Mine is

being

buried

6feet

under.

Maybe

more.

We must

own

different

dictionaries.

* * *

><p>AN: I am on fireeeeee! This is my last update until sometime next week. Because of testing and all that crap so I figured I get my chapters in now. Oh and when I say they cover her face I mean her hand do. And If you didn't catch my drift about drug induced she in a hospital. Pain killers. I'll get more into that later. Please please please review.


	5. Intoxicate

Im sorry for taking forever to update please forgive i just wrote this today. I had really bad writers block. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>I watch the blurry<p>

figures on the

television

screen.

A man

claims

to have

died

and seen

heaven.

He is

_crying._

I can imagine

how he must

feel.

To have heaven

dancing at

the

tip

of your tongue.

So

close.

Just enough

to get

a

taste.

_Heavenly_

You feel like

flying. To

be snatched

down

from that

high.

That

_delicious _

feeling.

A _norma_l person

would have

cried.

Hence why I

did

not.

Sadness

Anger

Bitterness

I do not

feel any of those.

I feel cold.

_Frozen_

Men and women

draped in white

coats walk

in

and

out

of my room.

Checking my temperature

or something

like

that.

I don't know know

how many

come and

go.

I stopped counting a

while

ago.

None of the

faces

familiar.

Not a

family member

friend

or

even

associate.

I am

the

_only_

patient

without

a

visitor.

Not that

it

bothers

me.

It has

been like this

for

years.

My attempts

to get

closer

to

my

_escape._

Ending in

_failure._

Remaining

_prisoner_

shackled

to the

empty

shell

they call a

body.

They confine

me within these

same

white walls

once

again.

For

days.

Then

I go

home.

Except this

time.

I cannot

go

home.

_Rehab _

They

say

it will make

me

better.

Don't they

know

better is no

longer

an

option

for

people

like

me.

One of my

nurses blush

telling me

she wouldn't

mind seeing

my

handsome

face

_again._

Just not

blue from

hypothermia.

The other

nurses are

gossiping.

I try hard

not to

listen.

I still

hear bits

and pieces.

_Did you hear?_

_Blood _

_everywhere._

_Nearly_

_sliced _

_her_

_wrist_

off.

_Hinata_

_Hyuuga_

I shift

on my side

to block

out the

chatter.

_Nonsense_

But I

can't

help but

wonder.

If she

felt as

_excited_

as

I was

flying

closer

to

my

_escape._

Did she

_relish _

the feeling

as the blood

left her

body.

The high.

_Euphoria_

Intoxicating

I suppose it

does not

matter.

Our paths

will never

cross.

Fate has

never

been on

my

side.

Still the name

lingers in some

far

corner on my

mind.

_Hinata_

_Hyuuga_


End file.
